The Summer After
by freakyguineapig
Summary: this is my first fic so be paticent. expect percy, herms secret romance, voldie and more! pg13 for later chaps
1. The Escape

Disclamer: I only own the plot no characters no nothing .  
  
The Summer After  
  
Chapter 1: The Escape  
  
A skinny, black haired boy was sprawled out on his bed. "What's taking them so long?" he asked himself. He had just received a letter from his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry,  
Get your stuff ready now! We'll be there in five minuets. We're coming on brooms, the whole guard. They allowed Herms and me to come along. Moody said to be ready. Apparently, this is urgent or we would have given you more time. Dad said to do what the other letters said.  
Ron  
  
Harry had only been home (if you call Privet Drive home) a week. All week he had been get owls saying that they would be coming soon and to tell the Dursleys that if they had a problem with it, to write to them. Of course, they hadn't forgotten about the incident at the train station so there was no need to worry. The letters had said to be ready to leave because they were going to come soon. He had no clue why this was so urgent though, nothing concerning Voldermort has happened yet.  
He heard a soft thud and then a knocking on the door. Harry ran down the stairs to beat Uncle Vernon to the door. "What in the heck are they doing at the front door? The neighbors could see!" he spat at Harry. "I highly doubt it considering it's almost midnight." Harry retorted. Uncle Vernon was about to reply when Harry swung open the door. "You ready?" growled the familiar voice of Mad Eye Moody their DADA professor in their fourth year kind of. Harry hardly heard it though because the second he opened the door, he was bombarded by the screams and hugs of Hermione. "Harry! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" "I'm glad to see you to Mione, but it has only been a week since term ended." "Sorry." she said though somewhat embarrassed. "Hey Ron! Come help me get Harry's stuff!" yelled George. Ron left as ordered and Harry followed. "George, I would have thought you and Fred would have been at your shop." Harry knew they had started a joke shop the year before when the left school because of Umbridge. "Hey genius! Look at the time. It's like midnight. Do you really think we would have buyers at this time at night?" George said sarcastically. "I can see it now," said Fred who had just come up, "` Um I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and buy some fireworks. ` Real realistic Harry." They were walking down stairs when they saw Mr. Weasley examining the coffee maker and the Dursleys looking terrified. "Well O.K. let's get going!" Within the next five minutes they were up in the air and heading to the headquarters of the Order.  
  
A/n please review I wont update till I get reviews. Also, should I use soccer or football? She (jkr) uses football in American version so just wondering. Please tell me majority wins! virgie 


	2. The Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter but I do own this computer. Tootles A/n: ok I will try to stay close to the books but I might put in something stupid or even mildly hilarious. Plz forgive I am an odd person and I like odd things. And thanks to Mjade-1 for reviewing and that's about it. Tootles! ~FGP~  
  
The Summer After  
  
The Explanation  
They soon arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place when he was bombarded yet again, but this time by Mrs.Weasly.  
  
"Harry dear, how are you? We've been so worried about you. Are you hungry? It looks like you haven't eaten in days!" Finally, Mr. Weasly interrupted Mrs.Weasly. * Thank God I was starting to suffocate* thought Harry.  
  
"Molly, don't start telling Harry any Order business. He'll find out soon enough."  
  
At this, Harry came back to his scenes. "Hi Mrs.Weasly, great to see you to. Yes, I'm fine and yes I'm a tad hungry. But I don't see what all the rush is about. I haven't heard or seen anything concerning Voldermort." At this everyone winced.  
  
"All will be revealed soon Harry." said Moody, who had just entered the room. "Molly, what's for dinner? Everyone's getting antsy." At that, they walked into the kitchen.  
  
When they entered, Harry was astounded. The kitchen was clean and lovely.  
  
"Harry, dinner won't be ready for a while so why don't you three go upstairs and we'll call ya'll when it's ready. Oh and Ron, tell your brothers not to scare Harry too much."  
  
"So what's been happening? Something seems to be wrong or your mom wouldn't have gone ballistic when I walked in and everyone saying stuff about the Order," Harry asked as they walked up the stairs. When they were in the room Harry flopped down on the bed, exhausted. The Dursley's had made him do yard work.  
  
"Even Aunt Petunia has been acting odd lately. She got a letter on the day after the end of term and after that she's been jumpy. I mean, at every odd noise she'd look around like a lost dog. She even put me on curfew. I was out playing football in the front yard (by myself, of course) and she made me go to the back yard and told me I had to be in by 5:30. I thought she was going mental, but I didn't press the matter as I didn't want to be lectured again about respect. I want to know cause obviously it concerns me!" At that moment two sharp pops occupied the room and Ron started yelling.  
  
"Dammit! Would you two stop Apperating on top of me!" With that, Fred and George hopped off of a very disgruntled Ron.  
  
"Sorry little bro, but there's no reason to get your knickers in a wad. We came to discuss a important matter with Hermione. Mione, we love you and all, but your cat has got to stop getting into our supplies. The more we have to buy, the less money we make which will lead us into a bankrupted state and then we'll have to close the shop. You don't want that guilt to worry about now do you?" said Fred looking ridiculously serious.  
  
"Sorry guys, but your stuff must really smell cause he is attracted to the smell of fish!"  
  
Laughter filled the room coming from the trio of 6th years. Once order was restored, George directed his attention to Harry.  
  
"We heard about your little dilemma but we can't help you. Once again there is a barrier on the door. Ginny has been trying every spell imaginable to try to penatrate it but we can't get through. Sounds like Mom's calling us for dinner."  
  
When they went to dinner, they discovered that there had been a meeting. It seemed that the only on that had left was Snape. Once dinner was over, Lupin shooed everyone out, except Harry. When they had all left, he turned to Harry.  
  
"I suppose you want to know what is going on," Harry nodded his head in response.  
  
"Well," Lupin continued, "this might freak you out but Voldermort has discovered where you live."  
  
A/N: Bum Bum Bum! That's different now isn't it. PLEAZE REVIEW!!!! compliments, suggestions, flames, nething! But I will warn you, if it is a flame, I might cuss you out in german or english. And excuse the southern dialect. I live in the south and it comes naturally. Cya ciao auf weidershein! Fgp 


	3. The Other Explaination

Disclaimer: I don't own squat even though I would like to very much but hey u don't get everything in life now do ya?  
  
**The Other Explanation (sorry, I had a brain fart and couldn't think of nething else)  
**  
"What? But how? Nobody but the Order knows where I live. And anyway, there's that magic thing with my aunt's blood or something that's supposed to keep me safe from him. I would like an explanation (a/n: hence the name of the chapter)."  
  
"Well yes......... and no. Voldermort's reach if farther than just the magical world."  
  
Lupin and the other members of the Order began looking rather nervous and worried. Harry, however, understood what Lupin was saying.  
  
"So what your implying is that he got the info through muggles. But how? How did he or his Deatheaters find out where I lived without arousing suspicion?"  
  
This time, it was Snape who answered.  
  
"Potter, you really can't be that stupid. Remember the Imperious Curse you learned in your fourth year? You-Know-Who will use that and many other terrible things you can only imagine to get people to talk. Use the small part of a brain you have to figure it out." Snape paused for a moment before continuing.  
  
"That, Potter, is why you are here and not at the muggles. As for the protection of your aunts, we felt it best to remove you from their house and have them leave immediately. Professor Dumbledore went to go write them informing them of the situation and the direr consequences of not doing so. Lupin, you are probably the one who needs to tell Harry these consequences and his, ahem, _new_ set of rules. I would tell him myself, but he has no sense of appreciation for other figures of authority except for those who also do not obey the rules, if I may say so myself."  
  
"Well Harry," Lupin began, pretending he didn't hear Snape's sneering comment. "You see, the effects of the Dursley's is umm... how can I put this... Harry, if Voldermort finds your aunt and uncle and kill them. You know how at Voldermort's resurrection he used your blood, your mother's blood, to allow him to touch you? Well, your mothers blood still resides in your Aunt Petunia's blood, whether she likes it or not. Well if he has her blood in him too, the protection will no longer last. **(a/n: I really don't know if this is how it works but wut the heck! It works with the story. Neway...)  
  
**Harry felt like a cannon ball had been hurled towards him. He had never liked or even cared for the Dursleys but the thought of losing them bothered him. In his eyes, they were the only living proof of his family that he had.  
  
"And let me guess, I have to be a good little boy and not wander about after sunset. Like the rule I had when Sirius was ' out for me'." Harry was still shocked at the news but he was trying to keep it cool.  
  
Snape was actually looking happy for some reason. Harry had the urge to ask, but Lupin beat him to it.  
  
"Severus, please inform us why you look so happy, 'cause I must admit, it's very rare that you look pleased. Plus, to be quite honest, it creeps me out when you smile." Harry and Mr. Weasley replied in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm just amazed at just how stupid Potter really is. Mr. Potter, this isn't a wizard that's after you, this is the lord of the dark arts, the best wizard next to Albus Dumbledore, on your path. If he were to ever catch up to you, it'd be your skin, most likely. But yes, the rules are the same except for this: you must not be alone at anytime. We have learned that there might be an attack on the school and if that were to happen, they would be there for the only one plausible reason. I think you can figure that reason out. If not, here's the answer. You. All of your teachers have been informed of this and will be keeping an eye on you. And let me tell you this, if I ever catch you by yourself, ever, I will march you straight to Dumbledore's office. That is all."  
  
With that, Harry lest the room with the worried stares from Lupin and Mr. Weasley.  
  
He told Ron and Hermione the story. Like always, they both looked very anxious. Hermione had begun to tear up and worrying and all the color in Ron's face had disappeared.  
  
Hermione had begun to say something when there was a noise on the window. There was a large barn owl at the ledge. Hermione had hurried towards the window and took whatever it had and left the room, without so mucha s a good-bye.  
  
"Did that owl look familiar to you Harry, " Ron asked. "Yeah, but I can't quite place it. Let's go see what it was."  
  
They found her with Ginny in the room they shared. They were both reading a letter. It took the girls both no surprise to find Harry and Ron in the doorway.  
  
"Go away! There's nothing in here for you to see." Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
Ron stared at Ginny. "I know you well enough to know that if you say go away, that I would want to know what it is."  
  
While Ron and Ginny went at it, Harry had snuck around to see the letter. When he saw whom it was from, he almost fainted.  
  
"What the hell! Ron get over here." When Ron saw the letter, he let out a very long stream of muddle words. Then, they both yelled simultaneously "Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????"  
  
hey! I no I haven't dated in a while but ive been busy. Yes yes yes, I no its very cliché but I love this pairing. Plus I will have its uses later. Saw poa. It was good but it could have been better. And I have like really big news. If u haven't heard, they have released the name of the 6th book. Its called harry potter and the half blood prince. The publishers have confirmed this so it is true. Plz plz plz review! I love it and it helps me a lot. And if u have ne ideas on who the ' half blood prince' is tell me. Me and my friend Rebecca think it could be hagrid, cuz hes half wizard and half giant. L8r, virg


End file.
